He's Gotta Earn It
by NewVoice
Summary: Bella has finally gotten her life back on track.She barely thinks of Edward and the pain he casued.Until he comes back into her life and expects it to be like nothing ever happen.How will Bella react? Read to find out.Set during New Moon.Reviews are loved
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yay New Story!!!! It just kinda popped into my head and I started writing. Unintended Edward bashing, I just thought that he got off two easily in New Moon. Tell me what you think!!! **

**He Has To Earn It**

Bella Swan was indescribably mad. Here she was in her bedroom tearing up the photo's she had been wishing to find for the last year. The ones of her ex-boyfriend and vampire Edward Cullen.

"I cannot believe him!" Bella yelled angrily as she ripped the picture of Edwards face right down the middle. "How can he think that after everything we can just go back to normal?!?" She ripped the picture into four. "That complete and total jackass!" She threw the picture fragments onto the floor. Bella lied back on her bed and started thinking about the afternoon's events.

_Flashback_

_Bella was cleaning her breakfast dishes when she heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was probably Jacob she yelled._

"_Come on in Jake!" She yelled towards the door and then turned away. It was Saturday and she and Jake had planned to go to the beach with the rest of the pack. Bella smiled as she thought of the progress she had made lately. She no longer woke up screaming for Edward, or even thought about him really. Bella Swan finally had a normal life. Bella noticed that she hadn't heard the door open and slam like what usually happens when Jake come over._

"_Jake! I said come in!" She yelled again._

"_It's not Jacob." Bella heard the velvety voice she had finally forgotten say. She whipped around and there was her personal God. Edward Cullen stood in front of her, unchanged in the long months it's been since they've seen each other. _

"_Hello Bella love." Edward said, knocking Bella out of her thoughts._

"…_Hello" Bella replied not being able to think of anything else to say. She could feel herself slowly blocking the world away. This couldn't be real it was her mind playing tricks on her. _

"_Are you alright Bella? You don't look well." Edward said. No, Bella thought, I'm not alright. I finally get over you and you decide to come back! Bella screamed in her head. But instead of voicing these thoughts she settled for something else._

"_What are you doing here?" She asked him._

_He looked bewildered, like his reason was obvious. "Bella love, I've come back to be with you. This time without has been my personal heel on earth. I need you back in my life. Will you please take me back?" He looked at her with those gorgeous golden eyes. Bella couldn't form a coherent thought. The months of nothingness and numbness were coming back to her. Finally she spoke:_

"_No."_

"_What? Bella love, just so you know this isn't a dream. This is real. I've come back to you. We can pick up where we left off. Like nothing ever happened. I love you Bella." Edward told with hope in his voice. But Bella wasn't listening. She was still thinking about all the hurt she had gone through. About how much better she is now, she has friends and actually enjoys spending time out of the house._

"_No," She said again, "We can't pretend like nothing ever happen these past few months. I was destroyed Edward, I can't even remember anything from the first few months because I blocked out the world. Now that I finally fell like I can live again you come here and expect me to just run into your arms? That's not going to happen. You have to work for what you want; it doesn't just get given to you. You should leave. Good-bye Edward." Bella finished her little speech and turned to walk up the stair, but then in true Bella fashion, she tripped. Before her face hit the ground she felt familiar cold arms wrap around her and bring her up, but not releasing her. _

"_Bella, I know how you feel. I am sorry for every bit of hurt I've caused you. Please take me back. I know you still love me." Edward tried to convince her. Now Bella was getting angry. Why couldn't he just leave? And what right did he have to tell her how she feels? Bella took a calming breath._

"_I won't deny that I could never anyone other then you, but you could never no the pain you caused me. I use to think I didn't deserve you, but now I think it might be the other way around. Now please just leave, Or I'll call Jacob Black. He and his pack of WEREWOLFS will come and rip you apart. I really don't want that to happen so leave. Please." Bella looked pleadingly into his eyes. He let go of her reluctantly and stepped back with an odd look on his face. _

"_A werewolf Bella? You always need to be protected. I'll leave. But I'm staying in Forks. I can't bare to stay away from you anymore. Good-bye." Edward attempted to lean in to kiss Bella but she moved away from him. He silently walked out the door. As soon as he was gone Bella slumped against the wall and let the tears come._

_End Flashback_

Bella had cancelled her plans that day. She called Jacob and told him she couldn't go out. He asked why but she refused to tell him. No one needed to know about her encounter with Edward that morning. She picked up another photograph, the one of her and Edward, and ripped that one in the middle between the two of them. She took the Edward half, ripped it again, and threw it with the other picture. Bella silently let her tears fall for what seemed the hundredth time that day.

"I hate him." She quietly said, even though she knew it was a lie the moment she said it. Even though he broke her heart, Bella still loved Edward with the pieces. She stared out her window and remembered when Edward use to climb into her bedroom at night after Charlie was asleep. Without really realizing what she was doing, Bella went to the window and opened it. She stared into the branches of the tree for a moment then turned away. Or at least was about to turn away. Just before Bella turned she saw something move in the tree.

"Good-night Edward." She said into the darkness.

"Good-night Love." Bella heard his reply and then saw his outline disappear out of the tree.

Before Bella fell asleep that night she wondered about what was yet to come. She was positive that Edward was here to stay, but where were the rest of the Cullen's? Had they come back with him? Bella's final thought that night was how she wouldn't mind seeing Alice again…

**A/N So…What do you guys think? Should I continue with it? I do have plans but I'd like some feed back, good or bad. It can only make me a better writer. Thx!**

Bella has finally gotten her life back on barely thinks of Edward and the pain he he comes back into her life and expects it to be like nothing ever will Bella react? Read to find during New are loved


	2. Just Go Away!

**A/N OKay quickly before the chapter i just wanna say that if you have any critisism please tell me. It won't be considered mean! Just thought i'd say that...Now heres a new chapter!**

**~Caitii~**

Disclaimer: I own absolutly nothing unforunatly or else i would have played Bella in the movie.

Key _Bella's thoughts_

_Flashback_

**CHAPTER 2: Just Go Away!!**

_Please let it have been a dream. Please let it have been a dream__._ Bella silently prayed as she laid in bed. All night she had been dreaming of Edward even though she hadn't had a dream about him in months. She didn't know what was worse, the whole encounter being a dream or it being some mean trick and Edward would just leave again as soon as she took him back. _I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life. _Finally Bella decided to get out of bed and get ready for school. _Hmm...I wonder if he's gonna be at school..._ She asked herself as she picked out what to wear. She spotted the blue top that Edward had once complimented her in.

"Stupid sparkly vampire..." Bella muttered to herself as pulled the blue top over her head. She looked at the clock and cursed under her breath, a habit she'd picked up from Jake, if she didn't leave now she'd be late for school.

Bella ran down stairs quickly and just grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen and hurried outside. Looking towards the spot where she normally parked her truck she realized it wasn't there. \par

"What the..." Bella said while looking around. Then she spotted him. Leaning against his stupid silver volvo just like he use to when he drove her to school.

"Hello Isabella, pleasent day isn't it?" Edward asked walk towards her at a human pace.

"What did you do with my truck?" She asked him before he got to close. She remembered how easily she got distracted in his presence.

"Well I didn't do anything with it...Alice on the other hand..." He said still walking forwards. _Well at least Alice is here._

"Actually now that you mention it, it is really nice out. Maybe i'll walk today." With that Bella started walking across the lawn down to the sidewalk. She was so focased on not tripping during her exit this time this she barely noticed Edward getting back into his car and following her. After about 10 minutes of her walked and him driving right beside her on the road she gave up realising that she'd be late for school.

"Fine Edward you win." Bella said softly as she knew he would still hear her. "I'll get in your car as long as you promise not to say the words 'Bella', 'I', 'love, and 'you' all in the same sentence. Deal?"

"Of corse Bella. Anything you want." Edward told her. Bella ran to the passenger side of the car and got in. From the moment she buckled her seatbelt she knew this was a bad idea, that it would have been better to walk and be late. All the memories of her and Edward in his car were painful. Like the night that he had rescured her in Port Angles or when he had driven her to his house for the first time. Laying back in the seat Bella closed her eyes to try to block out the world and the past.

"Would you like to listen to music? I have Clair De Lune." Edward said breaking Bella outof her trance. Looking out the window Bella realized that they were at school already.

"No point. We're already here." She told him. He parked in his old spot. Bella spoted a fancy car in the next spot over. "Alice's?" she asked Edward.

Edward looked over, surprised that Bella had talked to him without sounding like she was in pain. "Yes" He responded "We were in Italy for a little while and she developed an odd fasination with Italian sports cars." They looked eachother in the eye for a moment and the Bella broke away by getting out of the volvo. She walked around the back of the car and over to the bright yellow Lamborgini. The dark windows were all rolled up so Bella tried just tapping the drivers side window. The door flew open and out jumped a little black haired pixie.

"Oh My Carlisle! Bella it's so good to see you! I didn't think you'd get here on time! My visions kept showing you being late!" Alice said in one big breath. Bella had forgotten how much she had missed her best friend until that moment. Throwing her arms around Alice, Bella finally found her voice.

"I've missed you so much Alice. I was so upset i never got to say good-bye." Bella said still hugging Alice. When they finally broke apart Alice looked slightly guilty.

"I'm sorry that i never said bye Bella. Everything just happened so fast. Jasper..." Alice trailed off.

"Don't worry." Bella told her "Jasper needed you and i understand that. It hurts to be away from the one you love." Bella looked at Edward, who had been standing behind the two girls, purposely as she said this. Something inside her said Edward needed to hear it.

"Yeah...Well..." Alice looked between Bella and Edward uncertainly for a moment and then went back to her normal hyper-active personality. "Come on Bella! I'm in all your morning classes. We don't want to be late! Bye Edward!" Alice grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her in the direction of the spanish building leaving a blank looking Edward behind.

"Well Bella now that we're back we can be best friends again! I hope you don't mind me saying but you desperatly need a trip to the mall. We can go this week-end! Rosalie and Emmett are coming on friday so she can help us pick out new outfits for you. But judgeing that i haven't seen you in a while your style is still pretty good..." Alice chatted happily about clothes all the way to the spanish building.

"Umm... Alice?" Bella said quietly just as her and Alice had entered the building.

"Yeah Bella." Alice had stopped her rant on clothing to look at her best friend.

"Umm...If you don't mind me asking...Where did you all go when you left forks?"

Alice got a blank look on her face. Like she didn't know what to say. Finally after a few moments of just standing in the middle of the hall she spoke:

"After we left...we seperated. Me and Jazz went to Europe for a while, Rose and Em went to south america and Esme and Carlisle went back to alaska to stay with Tanya's family."

"And Edward..." Bella questioned.

"Well..." For a second it looked like Alice wasn't going to talk, "No one really knows. When we left he was with Carlisle and Esme. But after a few months when we came back we wasn't there. About three weeks ago he came to alaska where all of us were and asked if we would want to move back to forks. When i looked into his future later that night i saw the reason he wanted to come back. He had come up with a plan so you two could be together. Apparently he had finally realized that he couldn't live without you." Alice looked and Bella with a pleading look in her eye and continued. "Bella, I know he hurt you and that you want to hate him. But you two love eachother and that can't change. He does deserves what your doing to him, just please don't do it for to long. I don't want to see Edward hurt." She finished and Bella stood still in shock. The bell rang to bring her back to reality and the two girls hurried into their classroom.

All through the rest of the day Bella thought of what Alce had told her._He must have been in as much pain as I was. I wonder where he went all alone..__._Finally at 3:48 the bell rang signaling she could go home now and clear her head. She walked to the student parking lot and looked around expecting to see her truck. But after scanning the lot twice Bella concluded that her truck was no where to be seen.

"I guess i'm walking..."

"Well I could give you a ride." Bella turned and saw Edwards gorgeous face looking back at her. She took a moment to consider._It would be fast then walking, but his car is filled with so many painful memories..._

"Edward...I just don't think thats a good idea." She turned to walk away. In a flash Edward was infront of her again.

"Well then... I guess i'll just follow you in my car untill you give in." He said with a crooked smile on his face. Bella looked at him for a moment and then leaned in. At the last moment before her face would have come into contact with his she turned so her mouth was by his ear.

"Edward, Just go away." With that Bella Swan turned and walked away. Leaving her dazzled vampire ex-boyfriend behind.

**A/N Hey! Sorry it took so long. My computer got taken away and the spelling and grammer are probably wrong because i had to use wordpad to type this. Anyway please review! Next chapter will get posted if i get 10 more interviews. I know i'm evil lol.**

**(P.S just so all you know i AM on Team Edward. I just went through something like Bella and have no idea how she let him off so easily)**

**~Caitii~**


End file.
